A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved bicycle seat suitable for use on all conventional bicycles, adult tricycles of the type generally associated with use by senior citizens and stationary exercise cycles.
B. Description of Prior Art
Conventional bicycle or adult tricycle seats of the saddle-type, i.e. those with a nose on the front of the seat, are relatively uncomfortable because the weight of the cyclist is borne on the seat by a relatively small area of the body. This may cause discomfort to the cyclist in the perineum or crotch.
Normal human anatomic variation may predispose certain individuals, when cycling, to suffer greater than average discomfort as well as certain physiological effects, e.g. torsion of testes, hematuria, pudenda neuritis, nocturia and saddle soreness. Groups of cyclists who may be particularly prone to discomfort and/or injury while using conventional seats may include men with enlarged prostate glands, women with a greater than average angle to their pubic arch and men and women with unusual anatomic variations to the distribution of their perineal nerves and blood vessels.
In addition, the shape of the conventional seat around its outer periphery is such that sore spots from friction can occur, most notably where the nose of the seat supports the perineum or crotch and rubs the inner thigh. This can also cause pain and discomfort to the cyclist, e.g. saddle burns. The areas of the seat which cause the saddle burns problem, in addition to the nose of the seat, are the peripheral contour of the seat and the character and contour of its top upon which the ischial tuberosities of the pelvis are supported.
There have been many efforts to design bicycle and adult tricycle seats which are comfortable and do not produce the above mentioned discomfort and possible injury to the cyclist, particularly after long trips during which design deficiencies of the seat are usually manifested. The sling-type seat disclosed in Marchelle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,890, known as the "Bummer" saddle, is an example of such a seat. This seat is very comfortable but it can interfere with the downward thrust of thighs while pedaling. In some instances, cyclists also noted a substantial tendency to slide forward during use of the seat.
Another bicycle seat, the "Easyseat" split saddle, uses two independent pivoting pads to support the ischial tuberosities. The pads can be adjusted inward or outward to match the cyclists pelvic width. On the average women have wider ischial tuberosities and longer crotches (perinea) than men which makes it difficult to have a comfortable seat suitable for all cyclists. The "Easyseat" has been found to be generally less comfortable than conventional seats because it does not provide support for the crotch or perineum.
Other bicycle seats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,691,963; 4,673,212; 4,662,677; 4,613,187; and 4,572,575.